Patchwork Heart
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Itachi x OC - Oneshot. Kaila falls for the number one Uchiha, but she feels below him. Can it really work out, or will her worst fears come true?


It hadn't been until a few weeks ago, that Kaila had found out that she had a crush on a certain Akatsuki member. He was mysterious and strong, fast and intelligent, the equivalent of a dark-horse. The only problem was, everything he had, she lacked. What made it worse, was the fact that he didn't even notice her affections.  
They lived in the same room, and shared dinner together (with the other members). Even though they went on missions together, and sometimes sparred together. Every time the member, always less than likely, didn't notice her. She could probably yell her feelings at him, and he wouldn't have even heard it. Perhaps it was the fact that he had too much on his mind already; or that he was so far up on the scale, that her existence wasn't important.

Either way it was difficult for her, she couldn't even look him in the eyes anymore. Not without blushing, stuttering or fleeing in a panic. Right now she had been sitting on the floor, wrapped up in a cover and hugging a plush-toy. It's large eyes looking up at her cutely, the fur ruffled up from wet snuggles. Kaila had put her face into it's small shoulder, it was at least half her size but still huggable.  
"What am I going to do…" she mumbles, looking down at it with a pout. "I can't tell him…that would make things worse" stroking it's back, she sticks the tip of her nose to it's own, blushing gently at the black toy.

"But I feel worse when I say I wont tell him…" dragging the covers further around her, she tilts her head and hunchs her back. She felt a like Hiruko now. "I mean…how would he react, if I told him I have a , crush on him?!" she squeaks, rubbing her face into the toy's chest. Every time she looked at him, Kaila got butterflies in her stomach. Sometimes just hearing him say 'hn', made her head spin to a point that she felt she would surely faint.  
"I'm no royalty…not like him. I'm basically the equivalent of a maid, and even they have higher standards" she mopes, shutting her eyes to nuzzle her teddy vacantly. Hearing the door shift with a slow creak Kaila gasps, stuffing the toy up her shirt.

Sinking further into herself when notably soft feet glide across the floor, he had this way of sneaking around like a ghost. Biting her lip she watches the light darken in front of her, slowly her head tilts back. Scanning the cloak all the way to the top, where a steely expression awaits her. The room had a line on it, and she was sitting slap, bang, plonk, right in the middle.  
You could tell his side from her own, his was precisely immaculate, spotless and office like. Her own was messy and thrown asunder, her partner didn't really care what her side was like. But if she came onto his or even looked at it, the cold eyes would become a blazing fire. Nervously she looks back down, putting her hands on the icy floor and bouncing to her own side.

The shadow disappearing to float along the ground, turning her back to him, she plucks her toy back out. Pulling the cover further up to kiss it's nose. "At least I can tell you things…" Kaila whispers, rolling her red hair between her fingers. "You're so cute…" she giggles, suddenly squealing in shock. "Oh no…your eye just came off. I'll go get my stitch-it kit!" she squeaks, crawling out from the cover.  
Her upper torso disappearing under a table, slapping her hand about she winces. Well, she had found the sowing kit. Shuffling back she looks at the pins, one stuck in her hand. "All in the name of love" she whimpers, plucking out the sharp silver metal, and then scurrying back under the duvet. "You'll be all better soon" she smiles, trying to stitch but missing each time because it was too dark. Pulling the cover down she checks over her shoulder, the member had his head stuck in a magazine. Hunching over she starts to stitch, her hand moving far from her body, and then diving back in to do another loop.

"There, all better" Kaila giggles, kissing it's tatty and worn out nose affectionately. It used to speak when the button was pushed in it's paw, but she had run the battery dry years ago. "I made you a little coat" she grins, fastening a mini Akatsuki cloak to the toy. Cuddling the weasel plush tighter she blinks, her ears picking up the ring of the dinner bell. Rather than traipse the base, they just rung an old school bell to alert everyone. Waiting for Itachi to finally leave the room she sigh's, putting the covers on the bed and hiding her stuffed toy.  
Closing the door slowly Kaila stares at the corridor, her feet were tiered from having to walk all the way from the leader's base already. Carelessly wandering aimlessly she enters the kitchen, as usual no one had noticed her enter as she sits down. She had given up trying to make the dinner table more interesting, no one would speak to anyone.

Not unless there was gossip, then everyone would yell and spit and throwing things, all around the room. Eating slowly the red head glances up aimlessly, her eyes dull from boredom. Catching her crush's red eyes, her emerald eyes dart back down. Finding a new interest in how her pea's were black, burnt as usual. Hidan had cooked, and out of spite he had given her the burnt food. Pushing the pea's about, she looks for anything that might be edible. This was the third time in a row that she had to go without dinner.

Kaila just hoped she'd get something to eat at supper time, maybe she'd make some sushi or kidnap a Pokka drink and a Pocky stick. She had hidden food supplies, just in case of an emergency. Giving anything she didn't want to the bin, she washes her dishes. Ignoring the fact that everyone was staring at her, why did the sink have to be near the table.  
It always made her blush when the tap nozzle squeaked, sending out a strong blast of water that would surely smash her plate. Just the movement made her jump, even though she was used to it by now. Turning the tap, the water stops, sighing she jumps again. The water blasting out and soaking her face, her eyes shut as she calmly spit's the water out. "Damned…faulty…" she splutters, glaring at the tap and leaning over. "I hate you" she mutters at the rusting tap, which squirts her in the face.

"I doubt it likes you either" a snicker from Kisame echo's as he says this, sighing she dries her face.  
"What else is new" Kaila grunts, sliding the soaked strands of her crimson hair to the side. Stacking up her plate and leaving the room, a small puddle following her down the corridor. Entering the room she sigh's, dropping the towel and tripping over onto her mat-bed. Reaching around she hadn't noticed her bedroom was clean, widening her eyes she hadn't noticed her bed was made.  
Straightening up she hadn't noticed her precious toy was gone. Running out of the room she trips over, grabbing at the wall to get back up. Skidding down the hallway she bumps right into Itachi, sending both of them either way onto the ground. Grunting she rubs her tail bone, opening her eyes to look at the enraged Uchiha.

Getting up she runs past him, she was too busy to stop and apologise. Where could her baby have gone, oh she hoped he was okay. Screeching to a halt she looks into a room, the group had been interrogating the toy. Not she noticed them, her eyes were directly on her toy, for some reason it now had a biker jacket and sunglasses on. Blushing she straightens her posture, the group muttering but it's not heard either.  
"Who owns it…if it's not Tobi's…" Deidara questions, prodding it while Pein holds it in his hand broadly.

"It looks rather mangled…" the ginger mutters, rolling the piercing on his bottom lip with a bored expression. Meanwhile she had been slowly steeping closer, Itachi had somehow got into the room to sit before she had found the toy. Kaila stares at the toy, it's large eyes begging for her to pick it up, the white belly had gone a sort of cream colour.  
"I think the owner really loves it anyway…maybe it's from a mission? But why they'd bring a soggy weasel toy home, I have no idea" Konan flatly states, shaking her hand in a passive gesture. This was their first gossip in ages, who ever owned this had some kind of explaining to do. What ever it was they found them guilty of anyway.

"A weasel? It looks more like a--" the room's official presence is broken by a girlish squeal, a frantic red head snatching the toy from them to hold tightly.  
"Odile!" she bellows, grabbing her baby and squeezing it. Tears blasting from her eyes as she nuzzles her toy, kissing the worn out weasel all over. "Don't, ever, ever, ever, ever, EVER! leave my room!" she pines, sticking her face into the toy and sniffing its old smell. Stopping she looks at the outfit with awe, how cute. "Kawaii~ Your outfit is so cool. Ah~ That appearance and style…You truly are a sight to behold!" she dreamily coo's, rubbing the odd coloured patch on it's chest.

"Odile?" stopping it felt like an iceberg had just crushed her happy music, and then the cold atmosphere had frozen her warmth.  
"It's Your toy?" Deidara seemed shocked and slightly bemused, by this new information. [Damn it all to hell] Kaila screeches in her head, hiding the weasel inside of her cloak as if no one had seen it.  
"N-no…it's my…friends! I just hold onto it for him" she lies badly, nervously taking a step back but they had already blocked the exit.  
"Really?" nervously she winces when the push her down onto the sofa, everyone's eyes burning in her soul. "Care to explain all these little outfits? And the cloak" raising their eyebrows she snags the box-set, blushing furiously with embarrassment.

"It's an innocent hobby…" the group had began shifting about, glancing at them their eyes were flashing.  
"We didn't say it wasn't…" they were trying to use backward logic, to try get Kaila to spill the beans.  
"I-I know…" she laughs nervously, squeezing her cloak sleeves anxiously.  
"You know…it looked a lot like someone" Kakuzu mutters, he wasn't being coy about it however. He had been trying to rack his brain thinking for sometime now, trying to remember who it looked like.  
"Thinking about it…it does. Doesn't it?" Pein mutters staring at the redhead whom was staring down, watching her leg bucking on the ground uneasily.

Sitting in awkward silence Kaila blushes, hoping they didn't jump to the correct assumption.  
"Oh…Tobi knows!" the orange spark takes a spasm, shaking his arms about while Kaila shifts back. Hoping it was the wrong guess, sinking into the sofa he yelps. "It looks like Itachi!" he plights, everyone suddenly 'oh-ing' the assumption. The raven Uchiha had turned his eyes from the group to the red head, her face on fire with a flush blush.  
"N-no…it's not supposed to be him" she shyly states from behind her cloaks collar, the group just stare at her with questioning stares.  
"I think someone has a crush on Itachi~" Hidan suddenly states snidely, he really was a bakka sometimes.  
"N-no! I don't" she yelps, trying her best to gain a glare from her embarrassed eyes.  
"Sure…and pigs will fly" he retorts, pointing at the expression on her face as an exhibit to the lie.  
"It would explain why she can't look him in the eyes…" Konan mumbles to herself, the crimson haired girl sinking further into her cloak. Squeezing her teddy she groans, why did this have to happen. Hearing them walking away laughing, they taunt Kaila until their voices cannot be heard.

"Odile~" she pines, curling her legs up and disappearing completely into the cloak. "This is so embarrassing…it will be weeks before they stop tormenting me with this. Remember what happened when they found out Konan, and Pein were together?" she enquires, her toy nodding at her when she twitches her finger at the back of it's head. "Maybe it will be OK, all I have to do is hope no one believes it" popping out from the cloak is the weasel head, turning it about she giggles weakly.

"All I have to do it pretend…right? Then it might not hurt" she smiles throwing her toy into the air, coming out from the cloak to catch it again. Freezing to find that Itachi had been sitting, watching, listening her all this time. Drifting back down onto the sofa she slowly lowers her body, her arms and feet going back into the cloak. "He's not there, he's just a sweet figment of my imagination" slowly her and the toy peep out, ducking further down when she see's him still staring at her. Looking up the funnel of her cloak the Uchiha peers down at her, his red sharingan lighting up the inside.

Nervously smiling at him she jumps up, trying to escape him but he grabs her wrist. Widening her eyes Kaila gasps, almost dropping her plush weasel. It wasn't fair that he was much faster and stronger than her, she didn't even get a chance to run let alone breath. Pulling at her arm weakly she stands still, still hidden inside of her cloak. Pouting she just limply lets him hold her wrist, she was too busy blushing over his milky smooth skin touching her. [H-he's touching me…kah~] she thinks, building an energetic squeal inside of her soul.

[What do I do?!] she questions frantically, starting to sweat from the heat inside of her cloak, and the confusing situation. [I feel so weak…I think I'm going to..] gasping she tries to keep her self steady, this was bad. She didn't want to faint, not in front of Itachi. However no matter how much she fights it, her body starts to sway in the panic. Flopping to the ground everything goes black, it wasn't until a few minutes later that she wakes up. How she got onto her bed was confusing, her arms wrapped tightly around her plush.  
Kaila looks up at the square mat ceiling, getting up to look at the door wearily. Everything that had happened earlier slowly coming back to her, throwing her covers up she lies back down. Peeking out she could see Itachi lazing on his bed, still reading that magazine that had a random woman on the front. What was in it she would never know, but by the look of the front cover she wasn't sure she wanted to.

Gulping Kaila rolls over, staring at her teddy quietly. [This is getting silly…if he knows, then should I confront him about it?] tossing over once again, the red head peeps out at Itachi. Examining his long black hair and ivory-milk bottle skin, it was a rare occasion to which she could see him settling into a relaxed posture. Ducking back under the cover's she stares at her skin, it wasn't pale or olive.  
In fact it was a kind of ivory-grey, her veins would always pop up to greet her. She could travel down them from the tips of her fingers, all the way to her elbows sometimes. Every time she looked at herself, Kaila managed to add something to her list of problems. Things that drifted her and Itachi apart, the Uchiha was practically a prince.

All he needed was a crown because he already had the fancy clothes and room, he didn't need a castle or servants either. The other Akatsuki would bring him anything he commanded for, if he wanted a drink then someone would bring it to him. He was probably the only one Kakuzu would fork out for, even if he does it in disdain for him. She felt a lot like Cinderella, dressed in rags and wishing to go to the ball. Even if she did get to go Itachi wouldn't dance with her, she didn't even have the black hair or ethnic bonus' a prince like him would want.  
Kaila would always wear a light-brown dress, that met only a little bit past her knee's. A silver chain hanging from her hips, and an assortment of cloths and other chains around her stomach. The dress had no sleeves so she would wear fingerless cloves and bracelets, Kakuzu would always call her Cyndi Lauper.

When they went out on missions, she had seen all sorts of women get denied. From the most rich and powerful, to the most beautiful and talented girls; Itachi would not accept any of them, and this is what worried her. If his reaction to princesses was cold, what would he say to her when she asked? The thought always put shudders down her spine; the females biggest fear wasn't Itachi finding out, but how his rejection would play out.  
Kaila had seem some nasty put-downs from the weasel, from completely ignoring them to snorting and turning his head up to them. He'd even made a few cry and run away, how he could be so cold to each and everyone of them was beyond her. Cradling her knee's to her chest she could feel her heart aching, and even then the rejection wouldn't be what hurts her the most.

It will be the knowledge that her heart will still plead for his, squeezing her teddy she cringes. Unlike the other girls, she wasn't sure she would be able to handle seeing him everyday. Waking up with Itachi on the opposite side of the room, eating with him at the same dinner table. She could feel her weasel toy getting sodden again, the white fur growing a light grey. It felt a lot like 'Next contestant' by Nickelback, except it wasn't that Itachi was protecting a love interest. It was more so his assumption to each girl coming in a line towards him, all hoping to get that kiss of delight from the devil himself.  
It was her turn now, but she felt like jumping at the line for people who couldn't pluck up the courage. Kaila was the one who was jealous of the girls putting their hands on Itachi, or just batting their lashes at him in general.

~[And does he notice my feelings for him? And will he see how much he means to me? No, I think not. It's not to be, and will we ever end up together? No, I think not, it's never to become. For I am not the one]~ the crimson haired woman whispers, the words muffled by her toy.  
[Why does it have to be so complicated] shutting her eyes Kaila relaxes, as usual Itachi had put soothing music on in the background. It was his way of escaping the annoyance of the Akatsuki for a while, sometimes she would take a joyride on the melody with him. Other times she would use her own way of relaxation, which normally involved fixing clothes or making new clothes for her favoured toy.

When the weasel wasn't playing his relaxation music, she had her own little music-box. Inside was a strange little girl in a kimono, she would only stand there. She only danced sometimes, the cogs were old but so was everything that Kaila owned. Sometimes the group would call her the rag-doll, because she'd adopted old things into her arms. When someone didn't need an item anymore, she'd ask to have them. They always found it weird that she'd pause at windows, to stare inside at antiques and to contemplate old toys in a lost and found shop.

That's where she got a lot of her stuff, second hand shops, because she found attachments to things both lost and forgotten. Odile was from one of those shops, she took pity on him when she found his stuffing coming out and his eyes mismatched. The shop owner just gave him to her, because it seemed no one wanted the toy. The night she got home Kaila never wasted a minute fixing him, stitching his button eyes and patching up his body.  
Sliding out the rusty silver box she stares at it, slowly opening the box to let the little kimono wearing girl stand up. The music starting to play, it was an eerie tune that made her feel relaxed and yet scared. Sometimes she'd keep shifting her head, just to make sure no one was behind her.

~[Blood that has been torn, carved into stone. The village destroyed, my soul a void. Eternal bliss just inches from my finger tips. I'm barely breathing, yet something shackles me here. To this damned world, I am bound. By ice, and by chain. My blood drained, my life at shame. Scarred and scorched by man's 'handy work']~ it was an old battle song, one that her parents would sing to her when she was little.  
It lamented her villages disappearance into the shadows, Kaila was the last of her family. Kimimaro had already passed on, she never met him but had heard about him from Kabuto. That was a few days before his final battle, she knew he had passed away when her candle blew out. She was a kind of oracle for trouble, if something bad was going to happen Kaila would sense it before it became true. Lifting her arms up her toy twirls to the music, bowing and twisting again when she lifts him up and down.

"Just like a little ballerina" she smiles, taking her needle and thread to fix another patch on his body. He kept falling apart, he was so delicate. "Maybe I should stop cuddling you…you'll turn to dust if I keep this up" she coo's, gently stroking it's ears and putting a hat on him. "I think I've loved you to death~" she laughs, sitting him back down to lean on the lid of her music box. "You know what you don't have…a ninja suit" she smiles, pulling out cloths and string. Casting a Jutsu it creates most of her clothes, hand stitching up the seams Kaila slips it on him.  
Placing the cloak over and smiling, she wasn't too bad at it. "I should give you your very own drawer, then I could put your wigs and clothes inside!" jumping up she shuffles about, Itachi could now see why her clothes where all over the place. Because she had given up her own space, for all the junk she had picked up. The drawers were littered with cogs, springs, wire and all sorts of other things.

There was even a drawer full of glass eyes, and a drawer with what could only be described as a holder for bits of paper. How pointless was the stuff she had? What would she do with a collection of sticks, and dried up leaves? She didn't even need a belt buckle, she didn't wear belts.  
~[A little polish on these old shoes, whose leather time has abused. A little polish on these old shoes, will make 'em shine like brand new]~ Kaila sings, throwing the last of her clothes into a bundle and putting her toys clothes in instead.  
~[In the attic, in the half-light. This old suit don't look so well, on the collar is a little tear. Man, the stories this suit could tell. But if you brush off the cobwebs, this old suit still looks swell]~ shuffling through all the clothes she doesn't seem to care, her own hygiene seemed to be put to the side for useless junk.

~[And it seems like only yesterday, when you first put on that suit. With your tied-back hair, your boutonniere. Man, the girls, they thought you looked cute. Ah, how I recall those memories]~ Kaila swoons, lost in a world of her own. Itachi could have sworn when she was on that high, the real world just didn't exist to her. Like she was in a fairytale where only the rusty copper cogs, and funny smelling toy's mattered. Spinning she had accidentally knocked her plush onto the ground, the stuffed toy rolling across the floor abd onto Itachi's side.

Freezing she widens her eyes, gasping to the fact that her precious toy had rolled onto the enemies boundaries. Dropping to the floor, and crawling on her hands and knee's over to the line she stops. Her hand reaching out, while she grips her own rug; technically if she did not touch his floor, then she wasn't on his side. Leaning further she grunts, slipping every few seconds. Making a desperate snatch she grabs her toys paw, however she slips in the process. Her entire upper half on his side, while her legs dangle on the other.  
"Ouch~" she pines, pulling her teddy towards her, holding it gently the old sack cloth stares at her. The weasel had stood up, now glaring at her being on his side. Kaila never could understand why they had the boundary line, all she knew was that crossing it was her death. For crossing the line she had to do as he commanded, even if it was just one thing - she had to do anything.

"Kaila." he coldly states, her body freezing, crap. Slowly her head raises to look at him, a precarious twitch on the edge of her lip. Shuffling back she sits on her own side, hidden under her covers and waiting for the weasel to give her an order. When there is only silence she pokes her head out, gasping when her nose touches Itachi's. Falling backwards she squeaks, grabbing the covers to try protect herself.  
Eerily a hand slams down onto the floor beside her head, in a swift singular-motion Itachi looms above her. His free hair drifting down to wall his face, strands tickling her cheeks and making Kaila squirm. Blushing at the close proximity the redhead tries to kick her leg, Itachi stops it without much effort however. Their eyes still locked, his face now shifting closer towards her. Gasping she pulls the edge of her duvet up, covering her face with it. It felt like her head was going to implode and her stomach explode, the heat appearing on her face influencing the assumption that she was a deep shade of red.

Using her toy instead when Itachi takes away the cover, the Uchiha seemed slightly annoyed now. Grabbing the toy she uses her hands, digging his nails across the carpet he lets out a sigh. Mistakenly Kaila moves her hands to her cheeks, peeping out from the divide. Every nerve in her body being shot into panic when a set of soft lips touch her own, they felt like a pair of expensive silk cloths. Why was he even kissing her, in comparison she was like a course edge. She was actually slightly worried that she might cut him with her own hair, lips, clothes and skin. Dizzily looking into his eyes the redhead doesn't move, of all the people he could kiss…

"Why?" she whispers, looking up at him, she does not concentrate on his face. Itachi gives her a confused 'hn?'. "…There are so many different girls…but you chose me" she might have sounded stuck-up, but there was sadness in her eyes. She was in emotional pain to have had kissed him, guilt for stealing a kiss from the perfect prince. "You're an idiot…" Kaila whispers, turning her head to the side. She had finally figured out why she never wanted to tell him, because she would feel awful about it. It felt like a sin, or a broken rule to ask something so impossible of Itachi. Feeling his icy hand touch her chin he makes her face him again, however her eyes don't meet his. Capturing her lips again, she could feel her knee's becoming weak.

"Why am I an idiot?" he coldly enquires, hovering his mouth over her own so she can answer him.  
"I'm not worth your time" she simply states, she felt uncomfortable just thinking about the real reasons. Itachi pressing her to explain fully what she meant, or at least try to tell him. "I mean…your rich and powerful. You're confident, strong, handsome, everyone loves you. You have pride, and nobility. Soft skin, silken hair, you're the prince amongst the ninja" she states, Kaila had decided that if she didn't look at the Uchiha then she could speak openly.

"What do I have to show, for all these years of fighting? A few scars…like that ever rocked the Kasbahs" the member states, rubbing her shoulder gently. Itachi had personally made that one when he threw a fork at her, she had to get Kakuzu to stitch it up secretly. It had been her first day in the base, and she hadn't wanted to seem weak in-front of them all. "I'm slow and clumsy, like a garden slug. And even they have more reputation, and elegance than me! My entire life I have been below average, I hardly passed the Chuunin let alone my Genin. There is a reason they call me rag-doll, you know…I'm just a thorn in your side and even looking at me, must be an embarrassment" Kaila mumbles, trying to look away but only ending with her resting her temple on his arm.

"I've heard what the others say…I know how it must feel, to have to put up with me. I mean I live with myself constantly, don't I? Even now my voice must be giving you a headache" sighing to herself she finally looks into his eyes, not even scared of the scarlet sharingan that many people feared. "If you dated me, I'd feel horrible. Because I'd be depriving a princess, the perfect woman, of the perfect guy. No matter how many times I could look at you, and feel so much happiness. I'd feel sick with guilt, because I know what I'm really doing. It's like an odd sock…you wear them under your trousers, but you know the sock must be feeling lonely. They were made in a pair, sold in a pair and worn in a pair. But now this new sock has ended up taking it's place…they just aren't compatible with one another" taking a breather she finally becomes quiet, Itachi was still trying to take it all in.

"This is how you feel?" nodding she looks at his vest netting, she felt ashamed to have wasted his time. More awful that he had kissed her, twice, before even listening to a reason. Tears start streaming down her face, she felt like she had just made Itachi lose something he couldn't replace. Kaila had let him love her for a minute or two, but it had been a waste of his emotions.  
She wondered if it could be worse, she wished there was something she could do to make it up to him. However things lost, can't be replaced - not emotional moments anyway. Not the good ones. Not the bad ones. "I think you're the idiot" he bluntly states, pulling that 'what I say is correct' expression he always has on.

"No, you are…you're the one who wants to try dating a commoner" she pouts, sternly telling him off for having such emotions. "Your heart is a sacred sanctum, you shouldn't be looking in the dark, when you live in the light" leaning closer into her, Kaila could feel his mint breath against her cheeks. It made her not want to breath, she may have lived surrounded by old musky artefacts all the time.  
And smelled of rusty copper wire, or an old folks home. (kindly put by Deidara). But she hated being dirty, and because she hadn't brushed her teeth in the last hour, the red head feared it would be putrid. "Oh no…I've breathed your precious air" she suddenly plights, pushing him up and scrambling away. Curling up on the floor with her knee's brought to her chest, her expression panicked to the thought.

"You're off your head…" Itachi exclaims, he had never met a woman who was this weird. More so obsessed with doing something wrong, that he hadn't even thought of before. "Surely if I'm intelligent, as you've blatantly pointed out, then I know what I'm doing when I kiss you?" he questions, eyeing her hunched form.  
"No, for once you don't know what you're doing" Kaila snaps, her red hair fluffing up then straightening out again. Itachi now looming over her again, she didn't seem as frightening of him this time round.  
"I think I do" he growls, growing frustrated by her.  
"No you don't, if you did you would be out there looking for the right soul mate. Someone with elegance, strength, beauty, everything that just isn't me!" she gloomily glares, trying to stay strong when the sharingan does that creepy turning thing. It usually meant Itachi was on to his last few straws, and was a blink closer to zapping her with his hypnotic eyes. "I'd feel horrible if you made a mistake, and considering I am one big explosive TNT of the stuff. I don't want you near me when it all goes up in flames, if I engulfed you in the failure fire, I'd surely burn in hell…more so than I already will!" Kaila plights at the raven haired Uchiha, sternly looking at him.

"Then I'll let it burn me…" he mutters, snagging her lips again and shoving her down.  
"You're off your head!" she plights, trying to escape his arms.  
"Completely." Itachi mutters, wrapping his arm around her ribcage.  
"You're making a big mistake" the redhead gasps, being pulled into another rough kiss.  
"If you say so." he had begun to squeeze her, she felt like the female cat that get's stalked all the time by Pepe le Pew. Struggling he keeps kissing her, all the while she plights about how mad he is. Eventually wearing herself ragged she sits on his lap, cradled in his arms wearily.  
"You're out of your depth…" she mumbles, trying to regain the lack of oxygen in her lungs.  
"Hn…" is all he mutters, seeming rather happy to have finally got what he wanted. He must have felt weird, sitting amongst all the clothes and bed sheets.

Becoming lost in the little corner of paradise like her, he could see why she loved being in here.  
"At least I have a new weasel to cuddle…" she whispers, nuzzling her head into his chest. Usually he would have hit someone for that comment, but it just made her look endearing.  
~[And I said "I've gotta be honest, I've been waiting for you all my life" For so long I thought I was asylum bound, but just seeing you makes me think twice. And being with you here makes me sane, I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my 've got wits...you've got looks, you've got passion…but am I brave enough to leave with you tonight?]~ she mumbles softly into his cloak; trying to muffle it, but it didn't exactly work when he was holding her.

"I'll be true, I'll be useful, I'll be cavalier. I'll be yours my dear, and I'll belong to you If you'll just let me through. So don't complicate it by hesitating." the Uchiha bluntly speaks, surprising her with the fact that he actually knew the words to one of her songs. "You wont stop singing them" he grumbles broadly, Kaila looking down at her hands apologetically.  
Itachi wrapping his arms tightly around her again, maybe it was okay to feel a little selfish - stealing him away from everyone else. Slowly a grin creeps up her face, her entire body cuddling into him to relax. She'd never let him go now, she just hoped he'd made the right decision.


End file.
